Once Upon A Time: Dark Love
by MasterQuill7
Summary: This is a retelling of the entire series, making it Rumbelle centric. I've changed some things around, and added a few elements to fill in the blanks. This series will contain original characters that will have Disney counterparts and will introduce Disney characters that haven't appeared on the show yet, and true to the show, I have added my own twist to the stories.
1. Skin Deep

Belle gazed down at the giant map on the large wooden table; the map the charted the battle plans he father and Gaston had recently come up with in order to counter the ogre threat that plagued the villagers below them. So many soldiers had lost their lives; Ogres were less common than centuries before, but once in a while you had a new group reappear from the shadows and wreak havoc in an attempt to restore ogres to their former glory. Her father was a great warrior, but based on his and Gaston's plan to attack the ogres' camp from the west side by the river with all kinds of slick land and rocks around, even she knew that this would cause more loss of life, but she did not dare object. She feared ridicule from her father and, like always, from Gaston. According to them, women had no place on the battlefield; Gaston had objected to her even being in the war room, but she persuaded her father by telling him she just wanted to observe, which was only half true. She wanted to learn most of all; deep down she felt that learning something like this would be very important one day, even though, deep down, she hoped she would never have to use it.

But, with Gaston as her husband, she won't get the chance anyway; so why was she even here? Gaston thought a woman's place was at home, cooking for him, and giving him sons to march into battle one day. She hated the idea, and felt even more sickened at thought of her destiny being out of her control. The only person she would be willing to give sons to was the man she truly loved; her own prince, who she couldn't live without, the one person, who could love her despite all her supposed faults as woman not wanting to be part of the status quo. In this moment, she could only think of her mother, the woman who disappeared when she was so young, whom Belle continued to seek for guidance even when she was no longer around; what would she think of her daughter now? Would she be disappointed or proud? Ashamed or honored? Belle wondered…..

"Belle…. Belle," called Maurice.

Belle snapped out of her musings; based on his tone, her father had been calling her for some time.

"Yes."

"No word, yet… from the Dark One?"

"No, Papa. Not yet," she said solemnly.

Ah yes, the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, the legend himself. She had forgotten that her father had called upon his help. Belle could only read stories about his single handed victory in the Ogre's War centuries ago, but she never had the displeasure of meeting the man, whose reputation was not in the best condition. Never the less, her family sought his help, and promised to pay him handsomely for it. Suddenly, one of her father's knights came bursting through the throne room doors. With a letter in hand, he quickly approached Maurice.

"Sir, Avonlea has fallen."

"My gods," said Maurice with a defeated sigh.

Belle's heart began to beat wildly in her chest; another village destroyed, and yet they were no closer to stopping the giant brutes than they were when the first village fell three years ago.

"If only he had come," said Gaston.

"Yes, if only he had come….. BUT HE DIDN'T, DID HE?! OGRES ARE NOT MEN!" Maurice yelled at the stunned knight.

He turned and walked over to his throne, which he plopped down in it; Gaston paced beside him, his clutching the hilt of his rather large sword. Belle marched over to her defeated looking father and kneeled down beside him. She placed her hand on his and looked straight into his eyes; with a confident voice, she said:

"He could be on his way, Papa….. right now."

"It's too late, my girl, it's just… too late," he said with no hope left in his voice.

Belle rested her head on his arm, knowing he was right, it was too late Avonlea was not too far away; this castle would be the next haven they would attempt to conquer, and with no peep from Rumplestiltskin, their last hope, things did look pretty grim; then BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. A pounding at the door; Belle thought it could only be one person. After all, ogres were much too big for the castle hallways, nor would they bother knocking. Maurice stood up, Belle with him.

"It's him, it must be him," said Belle, as she walked with her father towards the large doors.

"How did he get past the walls?" asked Maurice.

"Magic," whispered Belle.

"Open it!" commanded Maurice, waving them to remove the log that was blocking the doors from the inside.

The servants opened the doors, which creaked as they swung, but no one was on the other side; just an empty hallway. Belle looked at the empty hallway curiously.

"Well that was a bit of a letdown," said a voice behind them.

They all turned around to see Rumplestiltskin sitting on Maurice's throne. He was just sitting there, smiling, happy as he could be with all this darkness and fear around him; or maybe that was where he was most comfortable. Either way, Belle was already intrigued by him, and even with all the green skin, snake like eyes, long nails, and crumpled hair she had to admit that he looked…. handsome, but she wasn't seeing the beast that he was, she was seeing something else she could explain, like a ghost of an image, a normal man, if he ever was a man, and the man giggling like a taunting child before them was putting on a show or wearing a mask.

"You sent me a message…."

Gaston drew his sword while slowly approaching him; he pointed the huge blade directly at the imp, ready to kill in a heartbeat.

"Something about….. 'Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?!" he said playfully, flashing that evil grin like he enjoyed as much as a kid in a candy hut.

Gaston was holding his sword very close now; the only thing Belle ever admired about Gaston was his bravery. Everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew about Rumplestiltskin; knew how ruthless and unsympathetic he was, and how he would have no more trouble killing you then he would a common house fly, and yet Gaston was not afraid of him. In this moment, he could be very foolish or very brave; Belle hoped it was the latter.

"The answer is….. of course I can," said Rumplestiltskin as he swatted away Gaston's sword, like it wasn't even close to being a threat to him.

Not many can do that, especially Gaston, and Belle found herself even more intrigued by this magic man, or whatever he was. Suddenly the Dark One's eyes met hers; a chill ran up her spine, but not necessarily in a bad way. It was though in this moment, something important had just happened; it was the feeling, the knowledge that somehow, this imp would change her life forever. The scary things was that she didn't know how.

"Yes, I can protect your pathetic little town, BUT… it will cost you a pretty price," he said.

"We sent you the promise of gold," said Maurice sternly.

"Ah, see here's the problem….." he leaned in closer to whisper into Maurice's ear.

"I make gold… no, I only make deals for things I can use, things I don't already have. Besides, gold is such a trivial thing. You are a King, you can obtain gold anytime you want. No, what my deals require is something a little more special, something much closer to your heart. That is the price for the thousands of lives you are asking me to save."

"What do you want?" asked Maurice through gritted teeth.

"My price is her," he said, as he pointed directly at Belle; she couldn't hide the look of shock on her face.

She was mildly disgusted that this stranger, this monster, could think of her as some kind of token or object to be traded off.

"She is engaged…. To me," said Gaston, which prompted Belle to roll her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin let out a high pitched giggle, like a little school boy.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged, I'm not looking for love of any sort… but I am in dire need of a caretaker for my rather large estate."

Maurice huffed, and his blood began to boil. To think this beast could waltz in here and demand his daughter; absolutely not.

"Get out. LEAVE!" screamed Maurice.

Rumplestiltskin smirked, and surprisingly, did as he was told. Gaston put his arm across Belle protectively, and pushed her out the way. She could tell he didn't want the imp anywhere near her.

"As you wish," he said quietly.

Belle watched him walk to the door; a thousand thoughts ran through her brain at once. This was their last chance, their only option. Her family, her friends, the villagers, all of them will die if the Dark One doesn't help. He wants her, that's all he wants is her; such a simple request, but she'll never see her father again, but she'll be saving the lives of thousands. The ogres must be stopped.

"No, wait," she said.

The imp stopped, and even though his back was facing her, Belle could swear he was smiling, like he knew she would go with him. Belle gently removed Gaston's arm and approached the Dark One, trying to appear brave, but deep inside she had never been more terrified. With a deep breath, she said:

"I will go with you."

Rumple let out another high pitched laugh and clapped his hands together excitedly.

"No!"

"I forbid it!" yelled Gaston.

Belle became annoyed by Gaston's sudden outburst, like he was in charge of her; like he was her King. She turned violently around and retorted with equal intensity:

"No one decides my fate but me. I shall go."

"It's forever, dearie."

"My family, my friends, the villagers…. they will all live?"

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine. I will go with you forever."

"Deal," said Rumple before letting out another creepy high pitched giggle.

"Belle…. Belle, you cannot do this. Belle, please, you cannot go with this… beast," said Maurice, as he shot the imp a defying look.

"Aw, that hurt….. that hurt me right here….. where my heart used to be," said Rumple before letting out yet another high pitched giggle, laughing at his own twisted sense of humor.

Belle placed a gentle hand on her father's arm.

"Father….. Gaston…. It's been decided…"

Rumple moved closer until he was right behind her, smiling wide, and showing off his decaying teeth.

"You know… she's right. The deal…. is struck."

Belle looked around at all the sad faces in the room. She found her own wyes beginning to well up, as she took one last look at her loved ones, knowing that she would never see them again.

"Oh. Congratulations on your little war," said Rumplestiltskin happily before putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the throne room.

He didn't talk at all on their way out of the castle, but then again, Belle was thankful for it. She wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. Rumple waved his hand, and the front castle doors flew open; it had begun to rain, and as they stepped out, she watched him look up at the sky.

"Do you have a cloak?" he asked.

"No."

Rumple snapped his fingers, and Belle found herself encased in a cloud of smoke. Her heart began to beat so fast it felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. The smoke cleared, and she let out a sigh of relief that she seemed to be alright, but a beautiful woodland green cloak was now draped over her; she reached back and pulled the hood over her head. A carriage pulled by four black work horses

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

Rumplestiltskin seemed to have not heard her, instead, he whistled into the air, as if he were calling some or something. There was another cloud of smoke, and a carriage pulled by four black work horses appeared before them. He pulled up his hood, and walked over to the carriage. He turned to look at her when Belle hesitated to follow; we waved her to come closer, and she slowly did so. He held out his hand for her, she took it, and he helped her into the carriage. He hit the side door, and they started to move. Belle took one last glance at the castle she had called her home since her birth, as it faded into the trees, Belle let the tears roll down her cheeks, but she did not dare let Rumplestiltskin see them.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home," he said coldly.

Belle tried to think of something to keep the conversation light. They seemed to have been riding for hours.

"Do you have a family?"

"If I had a family I wouldn't need you, would I?"

"Right…. Where is your home?" she asked.

The imp pointed outside of the carriage:

"See those mountains… my castle is just on the other side."

So they didn't have too far to go; good. Belle just wanted to curl up in a ball, alone.

They finally reached the enormous castle, surrounded by mountains; Belle knew the winters were going to be harsh here. The carriage stopped in front of the castle doors; Rumple helped her out again. At least he was a gentleman, she thought. The doors opened as they approached; inside, was elegant, beautiful, but dusty. She could see why Rumplestiltskin needed a maid so bad. She hung her cloak on the rack by the door, and followed him into the next room, which seemed to be the dining area. A large wooden table sat in the middle surrounded by artifacts she would probably never understand.

"Where are we going now?" she asked after realizing that they weren't stopping.

"Let's call it, your room. I'm tired."

A thought popped into Belle's head, she could sneak away while he was sleeping, and go back to her family.

"And don't think about escaping. I don't tolerate deal breakers. If you leave, our deal is off….. your family, your friends, and those poor villagers will die. Understand?"

"Yes," said Belle with utter disappointment.

She was trapped, there was no way around it; her life was over.

They descended the winding staircase that led into a dark and damp area. At the foot of the stairs was a door; Rumple waved his hand, and the door opened. He stood there grinning at her; Belle peered inside and was immediately disgusted.

"My room?!"

"Well it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon," he said before pushing her in and closing the door.

Belle tried her hardest to push the door open, but it was locked.

"Hey, you're not just going to leave me here…. Hello?!"

It was useless; all she could hear was the imp's laughter, as he walked away. Belle looked around the dark damp cell, and the full weight of the world and her choice seemed to have collapsed on her. She threw herself on the bed, and just cried; with no hope of freedom, no hope of a happy ending, she just cried, her voice drowned out by the claps of thunder outside.


	2. Prince of Thieves

Belle lie in bed, to depressed to move any part of her body; all she could think about was her father, and how much she missed him. Her head rested against the leaky walls; her eyes red and puffy, tears tracks dry on her face. She listened to the drops of water from the damp ceiling above, bit the wooden pale below. TAP, TAP, TAP; that constant sound that filled her mind and drowned her thoughts, making those droplets the only thing about this hellish situation she was in better, because those relentless drops took her mind off everything else.

Rumple sat in his trophy room, spinning the wheel, trying to forget; trying to forget about his father, the pain he caused his son, the people he killed, the torment he caused, Milah. Anything that made him soft or vulnerable, he buried them deep inside; he could not torture himself with guilt over these things, because they made him weak. These the same emotions are what brought back the spinner coward that he once was so long ago; and he would die before he became that man again, better to be feared than to fear. In these lonely times he only had one strength, Bae, his boy, the only person he still loved more than himself. He was so close to getting to that world, just a few more years, he knew he had to be patient; he waited this long, he could wait a bit longer. Rumple held the wheel still and breathed deeply, closing his eyes, letting the suppressed emotions suppress themselves further. That was enough spinning for today; he was feeling a bit thirsty anyway. He snapped his fingers and a tea set appeared on a tray next to the door. He walked over and sat down at the head of the table; he waved his hand, as of to open a door.

The door to Belle's cell swung open; Belle looked up, but there was no one on the other side. Belle slowly stood to feet, studying the empty door way; she moved closer and closer as if she were testing the waters. When she finally realized that she was safe, she took as an invitation from Rumplestiltskin to find him. She climbed the staircase to go find him and see what he wanted.

Rumple sat there, waiting, with his chin resting on his folded hands; his glued to door leading to the dungeons. He sat upright, as it creaked open, and Belle came staggering in.

"Bring the tea set over," he said, as he nodded to the waiting tea set by the door.

He watched her look at it curiously, as if something were strange about it; she looked back up at him with a confused look.

"There's no tea in-"

She looked down again; Rumple couldn't help but hide his showy smile when she noticed steam suddenly erupting from the spout of the pot. She picked up the tray and carried it over to the table.

"You will serve me my meals and you will clean the dark castle;" he began to list off her duties.

"Yes."

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing…."

"Got it," she said, as she poured him a cup of tea.

Rumple could see as plain as day how tense she was, and he felt a joke was in order.

"Oh and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts," he said happily.

Belle gasped, and dropped the cup of tea; she stood there frozen in place, unable to register what he had just said. She watched him there, flashing that evil grin.

"That one was a quip….. not serious….. laugh, girl."

Belle let out a timid yet uncomfortable laugh; Rumple just stared at her.

"Well I thought it was funny," he said.

Belle kneeled down to pick up the teacup, which had rolled under the table. She felt an overwhelming sense of dread; the cup was chipped, and the Dark One, surely, would not stand for this. Rumple watched her curiously.

"Oh no, it's…. it's chipped. I'm sorry," she said, as she held it up.

Rumple continued to look at her with that same puzzled expression.

"You can hardly see it," she added.

"Oh well, it's just a cup," he said to Belle's surprise.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief; this definitely new for her in the very short time she'd been here. She never expected someone like him, who was known for his temper to see the true value in such things. She picked up another tea cup, poured the tea, before placing it in front of Rumplestiltskin. She stood there, watching him drink for a few moments; he looked at her as if wondering why she was still standing there.

"That will be all. You can carry out the rest of your duties," he said, waving her off.

Belle nodded and left to explore the castle a bit before cleaning.

A few weeks had passed, and Belle was slowly, but surely settling in to her duties, and there were a lot of them. The castle looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, and that was a strong possibility. Each night she found herself crying herself to sleep. Even though she was beginning to settle in, she could only think of her friends and family left behind at her castle. They were always the last image she saw before misery exhausted her enough.

On this particular night, she was crying harder and louder than ever before, as the images of her former life haunted her to no end. Today was her father's birthday, and she loathed the idea of being here instead of celebrating with him.

Rumplestiltskin had had it; the constant crying was taking its toll. He slammed his book of spells closed, then stormed down to the dungeons. He waved his hand to open the door, and Belle immediately stopped her cries.

"You know, when you so eagerly agreed to come and work for me, I didn't think you'd miss your family quite this much."

"I made my sacrifice for them, of course I miss them, YOU BEAST," she said.

"Yes, yes, but the crying must stop. Night after night…. It's getting very difficult for me to spin, I mean; I do my best thinking then."

Belle just glared at him; here she was, in pain, missing her family to no end, and all he was worried about was her crying disturbing him?

Rumple felt a hint of guilt for her misery, but he dared not let her see it. He outstretched his hand:

"Here…."

A cloud of smoke wrapped around his hand and pillow appeared in his palm.

"Will this help?"

"For me?"

"Yes. Not quite so beastly now, am I?" he threw the pillow at her, she was insufferable, but for some twisted reason, he liked her, even though, so far, he found her to be more of a pain in the ass. He turned on his heel, and headed for the door.

"Thank you. Maybe now I can get some real sleep," she added.

Rumple stopped and walked back over.

"Oh, it's not to help you sleep, dearie. It's to muffle the cries SO I CAN GET BACK TO WORK!" he yelled. Anything to keep the mask of the monster intact.

CRASH. The sound of glass breaking could be heard upstairs. Belle watched Rumple's face turn to one of dread. He walked briskly out the cell; Belle followed.

Rumple watched a hooded man walk across the trophy room and pick one of the wands sitting on its mantle. He couldn't believe someone would dare to steal from him; this hooded stranger had already signed his death warrant.

"Are you sure you want to do this, dearie?"

"Pretty sure," said the stranger as he pulled off his hood.

"If you don't know how to use that wand, it can do nasty things to you," said Rumple.

Belle looked on at the two men's interactions; she could tell a storm was brewing, and very soon they would be biting each other's heads off.

"Well I'll stick with what I know works, do you know what this arrow can do to you?" he taunted as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and drew it in his bow.

Rumple knew this would be easier than he ever thought; this stranger was already incredibly arrogant and over confident. This would be a breeze; he would kill this stranger then finally get back to his work. To make it a bit more amusing, Rumple thought he would toy with him a little.

"Has to hit me first," he said, before disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the room.

Belle hardly blinked before Rumple was bouncing about the room like playful child. He finally stopped, just below the window, smirking at him; he stood there, very still with his arms folded in front of him.

"That shouldn't be a problem. An arrow fired from this bow never misses its target. Don't you just love magic?!" said the stranger, as he grinned from ear to ear.

He fired; the arrow wisped past Belle and threatened to hit Rumple squarely in the chest. Just before it did Rumple disappeared again and this time reappeared in front of Belle. Rumple watched the arrow veer around and head straight for him. He disappeared again, but he didn't give the arrow enough room to turn itself, and like it was happening in slow motion, he saw the arrow move closer and closer to Belle. Without thinking, he reappeared in front of her, and it him squarely in the chest; Rumple collapsed to the ground, clutching the arrow. Belle couldn't believe what had just transpired; it all happened so fast. Did he really just save her life, by taking an arrow for her? This man, the most selfish man in the enchanted forest? The one who supposedly never gave a damn about anyone? She noticed the change is breathing pattern, as he was still clutching the arrow protruding from his chest; his breathing was more ragged and wheezing, something else was happening to him. Belle collapsed to her knees, rubbing his back, and trying to soothe him. The stranger smiled, and waltzed over to the broken window. He hopped on to the ledge, then turned to look at the two of them.

"I know you feel like your lungs are collapsing. I dipped my arrows into a rare poison I bought from a merchant nearby. He found this poison in an unknown realm. There is no antidote. You underestimated me, Rumplestiltskin. And now you won't live to regret that mistake."

He turned to leave; a dagger appeared Rumple's hand, and with a great deal of effort, he threw the dagger, which hit him directly on the wrist. The stranger howled in pain, and dropped the bow onto the wooden floor. To escape with his life, the stranger lept from the window; Belle could hear the sound of a horse's nay and the clopping of hooves against the cobble path. She turned her attention back to a wheezing Rumple, and her fear began to overtake her.

"Please tell me what I can do. There must be some way to save you," she pleaded.

"Take me… take me up …. up to my….. work space," he said through short breaths.

Belle put his arm over her shoulders and helped him up. As she helped him up the stairs, Belle couldn't help but realize she had never been this close to him before, even in the carriage. In addition to that, she noticed he seemed, surprisingly muscular. Belle blushed at the thoughts running through mind, and another severe wheeze from Rumple snapped her out of her thoughts completely.

"Almost there," she whispered.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Belle suddenly realized that she had never been up here before. She stayed away from the west side of the castle because that's where he was all the time. He rarely came down. She sat him on the stool at the table, covered with open books and loose papers. He pointed at a box on the shelf.

"There," he whispered.

She rushed over, picked up the heavy box, and hauled it back over to him. He opened it, and rummaged through the assortment of bottles containing liquids of every color. Rumple clutched his chest and winced; he pulled out a vile containing a light red glowing liquid, flicked the cork off and downed the liquid. Belle looked on anxiously, as she waited for a change, he breathed heavily, and his hand slowly dropped to his side. Belle took this as good sign that whatever he just drank worked.

"You're alright?" she asked.

"Yes… this substance….. can cure any poison. People try to kill me every day, so I also saved it in case they almost succeeded. It's so rare….. I didn't want to waste it on minor injuries."

"What was the potion?"

"Enchanted elf blood," he said.

Belle thought she was going to be sick; he pulled open his shirt a little, he was still bleeding, and obviously needed stitches.

"It seems the poison hasn't fully left my system. Otherwise, my injuries would have healed by now. And there wasn't enough blood to heal me completely."

"Here, let me."

Belle left to gather up the necessary items. She took a needle and thread, a clean cloth, clean bandages, and basin filled with hot water. She returned and set the items on the table. Rumple watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Treating your wounds," she said.

"I can handle myself, thanks."

"No you can't, now let me do it."

Rumple began to fight her; moving around, as she tried to unbutton his shirt a little more. They were struggling so much that her hand brushed up against his wound, and he howled in pain.

"THAT HURT!" he screamed.

"Well if you would stay still IT WOULDN'T HURT AS MUCH!" she yelled back.

"This is all your fault, you know."

"MY FAULT?!" she screamed in disbelief.

"If you hadn't been crying I would've been able to kill the bastard as he was breaking in!"

"Well if you weren't being such a beast, I wouldn't have been crying!"

Rumple opened his mouth for a retort, but stopped, as if he had to think of one first; satisfied he gave it:

"Well you should stop being a baby!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" said Belle.

Rumple gave up; instead, he pouted and rests his shin in his hand. Belle unlaced his vest and opened his shirt a little more. She dipped the cloth in the basin and wrung it out. She placed the cloth over his wound. Rumple saw it, and immediately turned his head away and winced.

"I haven't touched you yet," said Belle.

Rumple relaxed and turned as red as his green skin would allow. Belle smiled a little, as she ran the cloth over Rumple's bare chest, rubbing it over again and again; probably more than was needed, and Rumple certainly noticed.

"By the way, thank you….. for saving my life," she said.

Rumple's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard. He went with his natural instinct and dismissed it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with his nose in the air.

Belle just smiled, and Rumple could see that she wasn't buying it. He gave up resisting and said:

"You're welcome."

Belle stitched up Rumple's wound and placed a clean bandage over it.

"Grab your cloak. We're leaving," he said.

"What? Where are we-"

"To find that hooded stranger."

"Can't you just let him go; he might have had a good reason for taking the wand."

Rumple slammed his hand on the table; Belle jumped and coiled away. He moved closer until he was inches away from her face.

"NOBODY STEALS FROM ME! BESIDES, PEOPLE WHO STEAL MAGIC NEVER HAVE GOOD INTENTIONS!" he snarled.

"No, you can't tell what's in a person's heart until your truly know them," said Belle.

Rumple ignored her; he buttoned his shirt back up and re-laced his vest before marching down the stairs.

"COME!" he shouted.

Belle sighed and gathered up the bloodied items, then joined him at the front door.

The quest to find their hooded attacker was not a pleasant one; at least Belle didn't think so. Rumple stayed silent for the majority of the ride, and she had no idea where they were going; honestly, she didn't think he knew where they were going either.

"Stop," he said, and the carriage came to sudden halt.

Belle watched him get out and examine the ground. She moved closer to see what he was studying so intensely; it was a hoof print, several of them that led north.

"Got him," he whispered.

Belle scooted over to give him more room to climb back into the carriage. He settled in and waved his hand; the carriage continued its journey. Belle listened to the CLOP CLOP CLOP of the hooves against the mud. Several moments went by before Rumple opened his mouth again.

"We're losing track of him. This forest is too thick."

"Then maybe we should return home?" Belle asked, hopeful that he would abandon his need for revenge.

"What, and let the thief escape? What would people think if I spared the life of someone who stole from me?"

"That there is a man behind the beast. That there is love in your heart, and for more…. Than just power," said Belle.

"There isn't," he snapped back

"If that's true, then why didn't you just let the arrow hit me?"

"Good help is really hard to find these days."

"My help is worth your life? I think you are not as evil as you want people to believe. I think you have created a mask for yourself, and behind that mask is a man of love and truth," said Belle.

"You're right, there is something I love."

Belle leaned in closer to hear, she thought she had finally got to him, that maybe the rest of her time there would be more pleasant, now that she discovered his true nature, but his next answer brought her crashing back to reality.

"MY THINGS!" he yelled.

Frustrated, Belle sat back in her seat:

"You really are as dark as people say."

"Darker dearie, much darker….. Hmmmmmm…. Someone is approaching," he said. He waved his hand, and the carriage stopped once more.

Rumple hopped out, carrying the bow in one hand, he stuck out his other hand for Belle to grab; she was apprehensive at first, but took and smiled to herself. There was a man behind the monster. She followed him, as he approached the strangers; two guards pulling a black carriage, a rather drunk looking man, who stumbled as he dismounted his horse, and took flask from beneath his saddle.

"What are you doing in my woods?" asked the drunken stranger.

"Pardon the intrusion, sheriff. I'm looking for a thief; he attacked me with his bow. I tracked him as far as these woods and then he vanished," said Rumple. Belle watched his interaction with the sheriff and found it strange that he changed his voice to sound more like a peasant.

"Yes, I know exactly who you're looking for," said the sheriff, as he took the bow and examined it.

"And I know who you are, Rumplesiltskin."

"My reputation precedes me, excellent." Rumple seemed pretty impressed with himself, but everyone knew his name. He was a legend throughout all the realms.

"Yes and as does your penchant for making deals….."

Oh boy, Rumple could feel a deal coming on.

"I'll tell you where to find your thief, if you give me something in return." He took another swig from his flask.

"What do you want?" asked rumple, anxious to hear the trade.

"A night with your wench," he said, pointing at Belle.

Rumple turned to look at Belle; and she looked horrified. The idea of selling any woman for sex made him nauseous, and his mind was still trying to register this drunk's most sickening request.

"She's not for sale," said Rumple, hoping the sheriff would just drop it.

"You can't part with her for say an hour…."

Rumple's blood began to boil, and his fuse was getting shorter and shorter. Belle was incredibly disgusted by the man's notion, and was thankful that Rumple refused the man.

"Twenty minutes?"

That was it; he found Belle insufferable, but he hated men who took advantage of women against their will. He knew full well Belle didn't want to even be near this man. No woman deserves a quick role in the hay, then a man just leaving them there.

"Let me think."

Rumple waved his hand, a black mist erupted from the sheriff's mouth, and Rumple was now holding his tongue in the palm of his hand. Rumple laughed, as the sheriff gagged and tried his hardest to speak, but realized it was futile.

"I propose a new deal….. I give you this back, and in return you tell me everything I want to know about the man I'm hunting….. You really need to be more careful with your possessions. More than that, you really should learn respect for the fairer sex," said Rumple as he waved his tongue in front of the struggling sheriff's face. Behind him, Belle cracked a smile.

"Do you agree to my terms?" asked Rumple.

The sheriff gagged his response. Rumple felt the need to toy with him now.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He gagged again, and frantically shook his head in agreement.

"Oh I'll take that as a yes then," said Rumple. He waved his hand again, and the tongue flew back into the sheriff's mouth.

"Now start talking," said Rumple firmly.

"The thief that you're after, I've been chasing him for years. HE RUINED ME! He stole the woman I loved and made me a laughing stock throughout all of Nottingham."

"Where can I find him?"

"Last I heard, he and his band of marry men were hiding out in Sherwood Forest."

"And his name?"

"Robin Hood…. He goes by….. Robin Hood."

"Much appreciated…. Belle! Let's go," said Rumple as h waved for her to follow.

Belle kept her head down, taking care to not look at the stranger who wanted to buy her virginity like she was a cheap whore living in a brothel. She stuck close to Rumple as they moved into the forest, going deeper and deeper until she could no longer see their carriage. Even more so now, she found this journey to be completely ridiculous, and on top of that, she was exhausted.

"You know, it's not too late to turn back," she said.

Rumple ignored her; his eyes were too busy scanning the forest for any sign of Robin Hood.

"Look I'm no just going to stand here and watch you kill someone," Belle added.

Rumple was getting irritated:

"WELL YOU'RE WELCOME TO SIT AND CLOSE YOUR EYES IF YOU LIKE, BUT HE IS GOING TO DIE… that's the whole point of our little expedition, remember….. to send a message to all the other thieves who like to tempt fate…"

Rumple seemed distracted, Belle followed his gaze with her own eyes, and there he was, Robin Hood. Leaning against a rather large tree, twisting the wand in his hands; a bandage was wrapped around the wound on his wrist.

"Found him," said Rumple.

"It looks like he's waiting for someone," said Belle.

A horse pulling a large cart carrying a trunk and a sickly woman wrapped in blankets pulled up next to him. Robin Hood rushed over and began to stroke the woman's hair.

"A woman?"

"That's probably the one he stole from the sheriff," said Rumple, as he drew up his arrow.

"She's sick, she's going to die-"

"Yeah, so is he," Rumple lifted the bow and pulled the string back before Belle grabbed his hand.

"STOP!"Belle cried.

Belle looked on, as Rumple stood there with a rather annoyed expression. Robin Hood took the wand and moved it up and down her body until color returned to her cheeks and her pale complexion disappeared. Belle smiled at the tender moment.

"See I was right about him, he was trying to save the woman he loves."

"He's still a thief," said Rumple stubbornly; he was like a child throwing a tantrum, and Belle was even getting annoyed by his behavior.

"And she would have died if he hadn't stolen your wand," said Belle.

"AND NOW HE GETS TO DIE, AND SHE CAN TELL ALL OF SHERWOOD FOREST WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"

Rumple waved his hand, and the roots of the nearest tree quickly snapped up from the soil and wrapped themselves around Belle's ankles; the roots pulled her down in the ground. Belle struggled, but to no avail, she was stuck.

"That should give you a good view," said Rumple.

He pulled back the string and took aim.

"Please, DON'T. I was right about the thief, and I'm right about you….."

The woman stood up, and the blankets fell off her body, revealing her round belly.

"Look she's pregnant!"

Rumple lowered his bow, and the memories of his past came flooding back. He couldn't, he was left without a father, he abandoned his own son, Bae; no, he couldn't take this child's father away from them.

"You really aren't the kind of man to leave a child fatherless…."

No, he wasn't, nor will he ever be. He raised the bow again, aimed for the trunk, and let the arrow fly.

"NO!" Belle screamed.

The arrow stuck firmly into the trunk and Robin Hood grabbed his wife.

"We've been found. Marian, we must go," he said.

He helped her on to the horse and they both rode off. Belle was unsure what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her.

"What just happened?"

"I missed," said Rumple.

He waved his hand again and Belle was uprooted from the soil. Rumple didn't want her to make a big deal over this, stars knows he didn't.

"Get back to the carriage. I'm bored of this forest."

"We're not going after him?"

"He's not worth the effort."

"You spared his life," said Belle with a proud smile.

"What? I did nothing of the sort. I just missed is all, and I'm bored, so let's go."

Belle smiled, and she could plainly see through his act.

"That bow has magic in it, it never misses its target," said Belle.

"Well perhaps the magic just simply wore….."

Rumple turned to look at her and didn't realize how close she was, and seeing her looking at him with those innocent crystal blue eyes that were like a captivating sea; it hit him, like cupid's arrow. And it was in that moment he realized that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. After what seemed like to him, a very long pause, he finally found his words again.

"…..off."

Belle smiled, and did the most impulsive thing in their history; she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him in the warmest hug he ever felt. Rumple didn't know what to do, he was speechless. He didn't hug her back, he had not been hugged in thirty years, last time was Cora and even her hugs were not as genuine as these, even before she ripped her heart and metaphorically took his with it. Belle let o and smiled warmly at him, then began to walk back towards the carriage. When she realized he wasn't following, she turned and flashed her lashes at him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Rumple snapped out of his trance, and grabbed the quiver of bows. She turned around again and began her walk to the carriage; Rumple smiled at her, and it was that moment that he realized he was in love.


	3. Family History

They returned to the castle by nightfall and the tension between them had obviously taken a dramatic change. Belle found herself comfortable enough to walk next to him instead of following. They entered the trophy room; Rumple carrying the bow and quiver in each hand.

"Looks like you won't be needing that bow anymore," said Belle.

"You never know, might come in handy someday," said Rumple thanks to his ability to see the future.

Rumple hung the quiver of arrows on the chair, and laid the bow on the table.

"Well, if there's nothing else….. goodnight, Rumplestiltskin."

She began to walk away, but Rumple wanted to do something nice for her; today she brought something out of him that he thought was long dead. Only his son was able to do this; he had to think. What did she like? He did notice that she had been reading books constantly since she got there, especially when she thought he was looking. The library; that would be her new room. She proved herself enough where he thought a girl like her should not be cooped up in a dungeon.

"No wait….. There is something else," he said.

Belle was curious about what this something else was; especially since he looked so nervous as he twiddled his hands.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Follow me."

Rumple led her up the stairs, and she could have never imagined what was at the top. Books of all colors, shapes, and sizes littered the dusty shelves that surrounded the room. Rumple turned to look at the expression on her face; her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open like a codfish.

"Temper your excitement, dearie. This is just another room for you to clean," said Rumple; while it pleased him to see her happy, he also needed to keep up his appearance as the Dark One.

"This is amazing. It's beautiful. I've never seen so many books in all my life," she said, gasping with wonder.

"You like it?" asked Rumple.

"I love it. There's more books in here than I can read in a lifetime."

"Then it's yours. You can sleep there," he said pointing to the daybed at the center of the room; a pillow and blanket sat neatly folded on its arm.

Belle walked over and picked up the book that she was reading a few days ago; flipping through it, she realized how nice of a gesture this was, and maybe she was right and he wasn't as bad as everyone thought. No one, not even her father or Gaston had ever done anything like this before. This was, by far, the best gift she had ever received.

"Did you do all this for me?" she asked.

"I'd better not see a speck of dust gathering on any of these books," he said.

Belle smiled at his attempts to cover his true nature, but she wanted to let him know that showing his heart was ok with her.

"What are you smiling at, I'm serious," he said.

Belle took his hand; it certainly shocked him, but he didn't question it, and while he always refused human contact after Bae had gone, this somehow felt right.

"You're not who I thought you were, and I'm glad."

That's it, he was swimming in it; the happiness that overwhelmed him was unbelievable. He hadn't felt this kind of happiness since Bae.

"Well then, I bid you goodnight, dearie," he said, as he pulled his hand away.

"Goodnight."

Rumple made his way back down the stairs, and before he reached the door, he stopped, and smiled; it was soft smile, like the good man he once was had returned, but little did he know that Belle had heard him stop, and she smiled as well, the smile of woman who may just be in love.

Belle dragged the tall ladder into the dining room; winter was over and spring was upon them, and she thought that the dark castle didn't have to be so dark all the time. She climbed the ladder and examined the hem of the curtains. Rumple sat silently in the corner, spinning his wheel and thinking deeply. Belle looked over at him curiously; spinning was all he seemed to do while she was there; night and day he sat at the wheel, silently spinning. Bell thought she'd ask why:

"Why do you spin so much?"

Rumple stopped the spinning wheel and turned his head to look at her. No one had ever asked that before, and he wasn't really sure if he had an answer. Spinning was just what he grew up with, ever since his mothers taught him how all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but you spin more gold than you could ever spin-"

"I like to watch the wheel…. It helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

Forget what? So much, so very much; all the pain, the loss, the heartache, everything that made him more of a man than a beast, and everything that made him feel weak, like the village coward he once was. But, now was not the time to discuss this with her, maybe… hopefully there was time later down the line.

"I guess it worked," joked Rumple followed by a high pitched laugh.

Belle couldn't help but laugh as well; and that was the first time he had ever made anyone laugh since Bae. Rumple's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed what she was doing to the curtains.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he stood up and approached her.

"Opening these; it's almost spring, we should let some light in," she said, as she tugged hard on the curtains.

Rumple stood there watching her let out a gasp with each hard tug she gave.

"What do you do, nail them down?" asked Belle in disbelief.

"Yes," said Rumple.

Belle gave a few more hard tugs; the curtains ripped, and she came tumbling off the ladder; Rumple extended his arms and caught her before she hit the ground. The sunlight hit his face and blinded his eyes. Belle admired how strong he was; he was a skinny man, if he was a man. Their closeness was an awkward situation, Belle fought to release the words from her mouth.

"Th…. Thank you…Thank you," she repeated.

Rumple looked at her, then dropped her and drew his arms back as if he touched her inappropriately; and the exchange only got more awkward from there.

"Ummm…. No matter," he said, trying to play it cool.

"I'll uh….. I'll put the curtains back up," said Belle.

"Ah, there's no need… I'll get used to it," he said before making his way back to his spinning and wondering what the hell just happened.

Belle smiled at his sudden approval of this change in his lifestyle; she couldn't admit it, but she was pleased that he made such a drastic change just for her.

"Oh….. Listen…. I need to make a trip to the nearby market in an hour….. Would you like to accompany me? Get you out of the castle," he asked.

"Sure. I would love that," said Belle with a wide smile.

"Good," said Rumple, almost surprised that she agreed to go anywhere with him.

Belle followed Rumple through the bustling market; his hood was up to attract as little attention as possible. There were so many fascinating things on display. She watched a man deciding between some exotic fruit that she had never seen before; another man was bartering with a merchant for some dragon hide. A group of laughing children eagerly ran past them in order to play with a caged puppy. Rumple stopped, and turned to her.

"I have to see a merchant in a back alley. Stay in the square….. I'll be watching," he said.

While he was talking, Belle noticed a figure in the distance. She was sure it was a man, but his hood hid his well; his black cloak was tied together with a silver pendant; and she was sure the figure was looking directly at them.

"Belle?"

Belle snapped out of her trance and looked at Rumple; giving him an awkward smile.

"Understand?"

"Yes. Of course," she said.

Rumple nodded and walked away. Belle looked in the direction of the figure again, but he was gone. Belle dismissed it as her mind possibly paying tricks on her. It had been a while since she had been outside. Yes, that's it; a lack of fresh air was the cause. Her heart fluttered when she spotted what was on the table next to where the mysterious figure was just standing; a table of books. Belle happily ran over to look at them. It was wide assortment, some of the books she had already read, but one caught her eye. A book with a gold colored cover; "Tales of the Atlantis" was written in brown letters on the front. She glanced through the pages; it was story about adventures at sea, mermaids, far off lands, daring sword fights; she was sold.

"Hey, you gonna look through it all day or are you gonna buy it?" asked the merchant.

As much as she wanted this book, she didn't have any money; payment was not part of the deal she made with Rumple.

"Sorry, but I don't have any money. I…"

"How much for the book?" asked Rumple from behind; Belle noticed he was carrying a small crate under his arm.

"Seven pieces of gold," replied the merchant.

Rumple took out his velvet coin bag and pulled out seven coins, then handed them to the merchant.

"You didn't have to do that," she asked.

"Quite alright, Dearie. Not like I'm paying you…. I can afford a few luxuries for you every now and again," he said.

Belle's heart fluttered again; what was happening? These feelings that overcame her, she could not explain. She clutched the book to her chest; the first gift he had ever bought her.

Over the next few weeks, Belle had managed to turn this dark dusty castle into a castle that even a king couldn't turn down. Everything was brighter, cleaner, and more colorful; Rumple was definitely impressed. Belle dusted lightly at the banisters lining the grand staircase, when Rumple suddenly appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm going to run an errand, I'll be back shortly," he said.

"Shall I have dinner prepared for you?"

"That would be lovely," he said before shooting her a warm smile.

He turned to leave, but Belle couldn't help herself.

"You will come back safely, won't you?"

Rumple turned to look at her again; she was concerned for his well-being? He had forgotten what that felt like. And for some reason, her concern felt better than even that of his son's.

"Don't worry, dearie….. not that kind of errand," he smiled before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Belle continued to dust; she shivered as a draft swirled around her. She looked up, and discovered it was coming from somewhere in the west wing. Belle avoided the west wing; it was where he stayed, she only went in there to place his clean laundry on my bed. Now that she was getting more comfortable around him, she thought it was time cleaned that area. She took the duster and a broom, before heading up the stairs to the west wing. Across from his bedroom was another door, which looked like it hadn't been opened in quite some time given the cob webs around it. She took the duster and removed them before turning the knob and opening the door. The door creaked open; it was pitch black, no windows; she began to cough as a cloud of dust erupted around her. There was a lantern perched up against the wall by the door; she took out a book of matches and lit one. The light illuminated the room and she sighed; the room was a complete mess, boxes littered the floor, the room was covered in dust, and old clothes lay across a huge trunk in the middle. She definitely had her work cut out for her.

She picked up the clothing; one outfit was very large, it could have belonged to him, but the other was very small, like a child's. Could this have been his or did he have a son? She carefully placed the clothing on the dusty table, and opened the trunk. Inside was an assortment of very old looking items; a knotted cane, some thread, a variety of books, and what stood out to her, a small carving knife; hard steel with an unknown symbol on its golden hilt. She was certain she had seen the symbol before in one of the books she was currently reading in the library. It was beautiful knife; whoever forged it was extremely talented. She put the knife back in the trunk, and snapped it shut. For the remaining time, she cleaned the room; dusting off shelves, mopping the floor, organizing the boxes. Belle was uncertain as to how long she was cleaning, but she was certain it was well over three hours. She sat on top of the trunk with the wet rag in hand; she wiped her brow and let out a big sigh. DINNER; she suddenly remembered her promise to Rumplesiltskin. She rushed down to the kitchen and gathered the necessary ingredients to prepare the soup he had grown to love since she had arrived in his service.

As she was setting the table, she heard the door swing open, followed by the clicking of Rumple's boots against the tile. He sashayed inside, looking rather pleased with himself.

"What?" asked Belle.

"Nothing," he said with a mischievous grin.

He sat down at the head of the table, and Belle placed a large bowl of soup in front of him.

"Mmmmmm….. smells delicious. Thank you very much, Belle."

He picked up a spoon and began to chow down; Belle nodded, and with a smile, she bowed and walked towards the library.

"You're not going to join me?" he asked, causing her to stop halfway to the door.

Belle was stunned, he had never asked her to eat with him before; she really didn't know what to say. She slowly turned around to see him staring at her, as if he were anxious to hear her answer.

"Um…."

"Please….. sit," he said, pointing to the empty chair at the other end of the table.

Belle eventually figured that she would not fight this; plus, if anything, this was an opportunity to get to know him better. She poured her own bowl of soup along with a cup of wine, and they ate together.

"So I finally found my way to cleaning the west wing, and um…. There's this room upstairs with all these boxes and clothing…. Small, as if it were a child's. Was it yours or was there a son?"

Rumple dropped his spoon; it clattered to the floor. Belle looked down at her own food, and stared at so hard you would think she was trying to mentally burn a hole in it. She knew she risked stirring something up by asking and was deeply regretting ever doing so.

"There was…. There was a son. I lost him, as I did his mother," he whispered.

Belle couldn't believe her ears, he answered her, and she could tell that thinking about it caused him great pain.

"I'm so sorry….. So, you were a man once…. Just an ordinary man?"

Rumple ignored her and summoned another spoon in to his hand.

"If I'm never going to know anyone else for the rest of my life…. Can't I at least know you?" she asked.

"Perhaps," said Rumple with a small smile.

He stood up from his seat and slowly walked over to her end of the table.

"Or maybe…. You want to learn the monster's weaknesses," said Rumple in his playful voice followed by some aha noises.

Belle just looked at him; truthfully she could never harm him, at least not now.

"You're not a monster… You think you're uglier than you are, that's why every mirror in the castle is covered up isn't it?"

"There are other reasons to cover up a mirror," said Rumple, thinking of his greatest enemy and former student.

"Um… I also find this," said Belle, as she took the knife out of her pocket.

"My knife," he said, as he snatched it from her.

"I wasn't stealing it. The symbol, here on the hilt….. I've seen it before. In one of the books upstairs."

"Yes. I imagine you have," said Rumple, as he twirled it around in his hands.

Belle studied him; he seemed to be lost in thought, as if he were remembering something long forgotten but her curiosity got the best of her.

"What does the symbol mean?"

"Brotherhood," he whispered.

Belle looked down at the knife, then back at him again.

You have a brother as well?" she asked.

"I had a brother. He was adopted by the same two women who raised me….. He died….. when we were both children."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past."

"It's quite alright… You know, you're the first person I ever told….. about him. I've never talked about him with anyone; not my son, my wife, no one."

Belle didn't know whether to feel honored or worse. She gently placed her hand on his; he looked up at her, and in her eyes was a calming sea of emotion that let him know it was going to be alright.

"I should clean this up," she said, as she picked up the two, now empty, bowls of soup.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

Rumple clenched his fist; he watched her leave, then got up and moved to the spinning wheel; he needed to forget. He wanted to spin the memories away; the memories of two people he lost that he loved more than life itself; and both were now gone because of him.


	4. The Evil Queen

Rumple stood alone in the dimly lit great hall of the dark castle; he leaned against the center table watching the massive double doors as if he were waiting for something or someone. He glanced down at his pocket watch, and BAM; the doors flew open, and in stormed the evil queen, Regina, or what was supposed to be Regina. Rumple had given her a disguise during their meeting earlier. She wanted so desperately to be seen as the good guy by her subjects and Snow White the bad. Of course, as long as she decided to slaughter thousands of people, that was probably never going to happen. She looked awfully mad, and Rumple knew why, but instead of apologizing (like that would ever happen) he decided to toy with her instead.

"Do I know you, dearie? Sorry, I already have a maid….. promising girl actually," said Rumple.

"You know who I am!" shouted the Queen, who was obviously in no mood to be played with.

"The question is….. why did you come when I called?!"

"I said you could call, didn't say I'd answer," said Rumple with an evil grin.

Regina threw her arms up in a huff, and then stormed over to the mirror. The smell of her clothing filled his nostrils, and he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh dear, have the peasants no soap then?" Rumple asked, teasing her again.

"Enough! You've had your fun, now change me back. I want to eat decent food, wear clean clothes, and sleep in my own bed, thank you very much," Regina commanded.

"I tried to warn you, dearie….. A queen walking amongst her people might not like what she hears."

"What do you want? You want me to say you were right?" asked Regina.

Rumple moved his ear closer to give her the hint that that's exactly what he wanted.

"Fine. You were right," she scoffed.

"Oooohh, I like that," said Rumple as he flashed her an evil grin in the mirror.

He waved his hand; she was engulfed by a cloud of purple smoke, and was now standing before the mirror as Regina once again. Regina flashed an evil grin at her reflection in the mirror, and Rumple just smiled proudly at her. In truth he did feel a sort of protectiveness about Regina, more so to his own end, and he had never forgotten his love for Cora, despite the multiple times she tried to kill him ,and Regina reminded him so much of her; after all, Regina was almost his daughter, but all that was a thing of the past. All he needed her for now was to cast the curse, so he could get to Bae.

"The Queen is dead…. Long live the Evil Queen," said Regina proudly.

"Suits you… I'm guessing you'll be taking your leave now," said Rumple, as he waved her to the door.

Regina waved her hand, and the doors flew open; lightning lit up the sky, and the rain came pouring down. Rumple watched Regina's carriage followed by a band of soldiers appear in front of the castle. She quickly hopped in, and the carriage pulled off.

The next morning, Belle sat in her library, the book Rumple bought for her at the market in hand, lounging across the day bed. The book was getting rather intriguing; it was the tale of a pirate looking for his lost treasure, while getting into trouble along the way. She loved books like this; reading them allowed her to experience an adventure a long with the characters.

"Belle!" called Rumple from downstairs.

Belle marked her place and set the book on the table before rushing down the stairs. Rumple sat at his wheel, spinning away. Belle approached him gingerly.

"Would you mind putting the kettle on? I would like some tea," he said.

"Yes. Of course," said Belle with a smile.

Belle went to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove; while the water was heating up, she began to set up the tray. The cups, sugar, and cream were joined by the large kettle; she reached over and grabbed the tea bag and put it inside. She picked up the tray and carried it outside. She set the tray on the table before pouring a cup for herself and walking over to look out the window at the mountain side; it was beautiful in the spring. Rumple walked over to the tea tray and poured himself a cup; he blew at the steam erupting from the top, and took a sip. It was delicious; he closed his eyes and hummed at the warm liquid making its way to his stomach; Belle had magic of her own. He watched her intensely, studying the curves of her body under that blue dress, the way her hair fell on her shoulders, the way her went to the clouds whenever she was looking out at the mountains or reading a book. A knock from the door woke him from his trance; he wasn't expecting anyone today. Belle looked nervously at him, then in the direction of the front door. Rumple gently sat his cup on the table.

"Stay here," he said, as he strolled out of the room.

Out in the great hall, he waved his hand, and the doors swung open revealing Sir Gaston on the other side. He was pointing his huge sword at him; Rumple's walk turned to one of cockiness, as he took slow steps towards hid enemy. Rumple wasn't frightened; in fact, he was amused at how naïve the knight was; there was now chance he would defeat him.

"I am Sir Gaston, and you, BEAST have taken my true love….. The women whose heart was meant to be mine," said Gaston.

"She's not a piece of property," said Rumple through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you're one to talk, aren't you, Dark One? You bargained for her like she was a golden goose."

Gaston stepped into the great hall; most men never made it this far unless Rumplestiltskin allowed it, and Rumple certainly didn't even want the knight in his courtyard let alone in his home, but Gaston's words hit a nerve, as he backed away from him. Had he really done the same thing; treated Belle like she was an animal? Maybe he had; that certainly wasn't his intention.

"Gaston?"

Belle's voice caused the two men to whip their heads around to gaze at her. It was an odd sight for to see; Gaston with his blade raised, and the fearless Dark One backing away like a frightened child.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" asked a frantic Belle.

"Belle…. I'm here to rescue you," said Gaston

"Rescue me?"

"Yes. I'm here now, Belle. We can go home. Raise that family we always talked about," said Gaston, as he outstretched his hand.

Rumple was seething; and yet, he had no idea why. Why should he care about what plans the knight had with Belle? Belle walked over to him, and gently lowered his hand.

"Gaston, I'm grateful for your assistance, but I can't go with you. I made a promise. If I go back now, he'll let the ogres come back….. Gaston… It's my duty to stay here. Now, please… leave," said Belle.

Rumple's eyes couldn't leave hers; was this really how she still felt? Like she was forced to stay here? After all they'd been through, all the opening up, she still felt like a prisoner? Rumple was undoubtedly hurt, and for the first time, he did care. Gaston lowered his sword, and Belle escorted him outside. Rumple could hear the clicks of the horse's hooves against the stone path, as the knight rode away. Belle returned a few short moments later looking, to Rumple's surprise, happy.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For not killing him….. he's an ignorant oaf, but he means well, I promise you," she said.

Rumple nodded, and followed Belle back into the trophy room. There was another knock at the door, and rumple openly voice annoyance.

"Stay here this time," he said to Belle, as he made his way back to the front doors.

He waved the doors open again, but instead of the knight being on the other side, as Rumple expected, it was an old women, hidden by a black cloak, carrying a basket of roses.

"Hello, my dear, I was wondering if you could help out a kindly old woman…. One gold coin for a single rose," she said.

Rumple was curious about the old woman, she kept her face hidden, and it was unusual for people to approach the Dark Castle unless it was their last resort, and here this woman was knocking on his door to sell him something.

"Do you know who I am, old woman?" asked Rumple.

'Oh yes….. The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, the most powerful and most feared man in all the realms," she said.

"Interesting that you know that, and yet you approached my door anyway."

"You may be the most powerful, Dark One, but you are not the only one greatly adverts in magic. I go wherever I am needed….. to help and to survive."

"What do you mean?" Rumple was getting even more curious now; he had never met her before, and yet, he could feel a powerful aurora around her.

"I sell a rose to whoever needs it….. I go wherever a rose is guaranteed to bloom," she said.

"Is that so? Very well….." Rumple waved his hand, and a single gold coin appeared between his fingertips.

"I'll take one." If anything, he figured it would be a lovely gift for Belle.

The woman reached into her basket and pulled out a single red rose, and handed it to him. Rumple placed the gold coin into her open purse; he examined the flower, blood red with thorns along the side. He turned to face the old woman again, but she was gone; there was no trace of her. Rumple closed the door, and went back to join Belle in the other room.

Belle watched him reenter the room with his hands behind his back, looking rather mischievous.

"Who was that, then?" she asked.

"Just an old woman selling flowers… Here," he said, presenting the rose to her.

Belle smiled at the gift.

"If you'll have it," said Rumple.

Belle took the rose and marveled at how beautiful it was.

"Why thank you," she said, before she curtsied, and Rumple returned her gesture of thanks with a bow of his own.

Belle giggled, and walked across the room to the small chest sitting on the floor; Rumple smiled and clasped his hands together with all the makings of a man madly in love. She reached down and pulled out a pair of clippers from the chest.

"You had a life Belle, before all this….. friends…. Family….. Why did you decide to come here with me?" Rumple didn't know exactly why he asked this or what answer he was going to get; he just so desperately wanted to know, after all this time together, she didn't fear him. Rumple watched her open the cabinet and retrieve a vase.

"Heroism… Sacrifice…. There aren't a lot of opportunities for women in our land to show what they can do, you know, to see the world, to be heroes, so when you arrived; I figured that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave; I figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow," said Belle as she clipped the bottom stem of the rose and placed it in the vase, before sitting it on the table.

"And was everything you ever hoped?" asked Rumple as he waved his hand, finding the notion of nobelism ridiculous and a fool's quest.

"Well, I did want to see the world…. That part didn't work out, but I did save my village, and that's the most important outcome of this whole ordeal- this path I've chosen," she said, as she pulled herself up to sit on the corner of the table next to him.

So, she did still see all of this as something she had to do, and not staying because she wanted…. Because she may love him; Rumple was thouroghly disappointed, but he thought he'd pry a little more.

"And what about your, uh….. betrothed?" asked Rumple, hoping that he would hear the answer he wanted.

"Ah, it was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston, but he isn't a terrible person, he's just a fool, and if I can help him live a minute longer…. I'll try my best."

"You've never been in love before?" asked Rumple.

"Not really, no. See to me, love is layered… love is a…. a mystery to be uncovered. No, I can never give my heart to someone as superficial as he."

Rumple sat in his chair, hands clasped together, mesmerized by the beauty before him; because she was beautiful in every way, and her words spewed out with all the wisdom and poetry she could muster. He was in love, that fact was for certain now, and he couldn't bear to keep her as a prisoner any longer. He didn't want her to feel that she had to stay because of her deal with him; he wanted her to stay because she loved him.

"Anyway….. I haven't forgotten. I told you about me, not you tell me something about you. You were going to tell me about your son."

"I'll tell you what…. I'll make you a new deal…."

Belle's interest just peeked even further; she moved closer.

"Go to town and fetch me some straw….. and when you return, I'll share my tale," said Rumple.

Belle looked confused; she didn't know if she had heard him correctly.

"Wait, town?" Belle asked.

Rumple nodded.

"You trust me to come back?"

"Oh no…. I trust I'll never see you again. I release you from our deal. If you want to return on your own free will….. you'll always be welcome….. I'll be waiting for that straw."

Belle hopped off the table, and entered the great hall where her cloak was hanging neatly on the hook; she grabbed it along with a basket for the straw. She took one more look back at Rumplestiltskin, who was still sitting in his chair with his fingers folded; she pulled her hood over her head and strolled out of the castle. As she made her way down the path, she was expecting him to appear in front of her and declare that the whole thing was a ruse, and that the whole thing was a test of her loyalty and commitment, which she horribly failed, but when she finally reached the end of the path and stood firmly at the edge of the forest, it was safe to say that he had in fact let her go. So, why was she so conflicted; this was her chance to see her family and friends again, and yet, she didn't want to leave him, but he would never change. He would remain evil for the rest of his days, but he had changed so much since she had first met him; he was kinder and gentler. Maybe that was all an act; could she really be with someone like that; someone so violent… She had never felt this way about anyone. Without thinking any further, she ran into the forest, and disappeared into the trees of the enchanted forest.

However; unbeknownst to Belle, up in the Queen's bedroom of the Queen's castle; Regina stood in front of the clouded mirror watching Belle run into the forest. She smiled that evil smile; this was her chance to dethrone Rumplestiltskin as the King of magic himself. She turned just as a soldier came running in and kneeled before her.

"You summoned me, my Queen?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Fetch my carriage….. I think I would like to make friends today," she said.

The knight nodded and bowed before running back out into the hall. Regina turned to face the mirror again, where Belle was walking the dirt road, on her way to town.

Belle walked briskly along the path; so deep in her thoughts that nothing else existed around her. She didn't know what to do anymore; she was so confused about all of this. Was he really worth fighting for? She desperately wanted him to be, but by going back, it would mean she was sacrificing the chance to be with her family all over again. But, then, other than her father's love, what exactly was she going back to? Being treating unequally by surrounding men? A loveless marriage to Gaston? That wasn't the life she wanted; she had never been on anything like the quest to find Robin Hood with Rumple, and he might have chastised her, but he never treated her like she was inferior to him because she was a woman, and no one had ever done that before. The sounds of racing horses crept up behind her, and Belle quickly moved further towards the edge of the road; she patiently waited for the small black carriage and small group of soldiers to pass, but instead, the carriage stopped in front of her. The door swung open, and Regina popped out and smiled at her. Belle found her to be very pretty; and though she had never met her, Belle arrived to the conclusion that based on the company of soldiers, the elegant carriage, and the large tailored dress, she must be Queen Regina.

"Did my carriage splash you?" she asked.

"Oh no….. I'm fine," said Belle with a smile.

"You know, I'm tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell," she said with a warm smile.

Belle just stood there; she was puzzled, but was intrigued as to why the Queen was interested in walking with her. A soldier helped Regina out of the carriage, then handed her an umbrella to shade her from the sun. They walked together, and the soldiers followed; Belle grew increasingly uncomfortable. She could sense Regina studying her; making her own silent judgments.

"You carry very little," she said.

"Oh, I don't want to be slowed down."

"Ah, running from someone… Question is: master of lover?"

Belle's gaze focused on the ground; she was somewhat annoyed that the Queen could read her so easily.

"Oh, master and lover."

Belle was suddenly not in the mood to talk, especially not about her heart, and with a complete stranger.

"I might take a rest. You go on ahead," said Belle, but this didn't stop Regina, who linked arms with her and dragged her along, determined to pry a little more.

"So, if I'm right….. you love your employer, but you're leaving him."

"I might lover him-I mean I could accept…. Something evil has taken root in him."

"Sounds like a curse to me….. and all curses can be broken….. A kiss born of true love will do it."

Belle couldn't hide her sudden spike in interest. Could this really be true? If she could break Rumple's curse then they could be together forever. She wouldn't have to worry about his violence anymore. Regina must have taken Belle's expression as something along the line of the absurd, because she came back with:

"Oh no, child. I would never suggest a young woman would kiss the man who held her captive. I mean, what kind of message is that?"

"Right. Of course."

"Besides, if he loves you, he would have let you go, and if he doesn't love you….. the kiss won't even work."

"Well, he did let me go," said Belle, stopping them in their tracks once again.

"Yes, but no kiss happened."

"And a kiss…. A kiss is enough… He'll be a man again?"

"Just an ordinary man… True Love's kiss will break any curse," said Regina.

Well this certainly gave Belle food for thought; and she cursed herself for not seeing it before. Rumple loved her; he wanted her to want to stay with him and not feel like she was bound to him because of some bloody deal. Now it didn't matter; if he could show her that much love, he was more than capable of changing; and Belle was set on saving him. She would break his curse, no matter what.

Rumple stood there gazing out of the window, waiting for Belle to return; she had been gone for hours now, and he had been standing there in the same spot since she left. He was starting to give up hope that she would ever return, for if she did in fact return home, at least she was happy, and that was all that mattered to him. Then suddenly, he spotted a figure on the ground exiting the forest and entering the courtyard. As she drew closer, he recognized the figure to be Belle; he backed up and ran down the stairs to greet her.

Belle entered the throne room with her basket filled with straw; she spotted Rumplestiltskin spinning at his wheel.

"Oh you're back already? Good…. Good thing… I'm nearly out of straw."

Belle placed the basket on the floor next to him; she laughed, for she could see right through his act; and she knew he had been waiting for her. She couldn't prove it of course, but deep down she just knew.

"Hmmmm…Come on….. you're happy that I'm back," said Belle

Rumple thought it pointless to hide the truth; the woman could see right through him.

"I'm not unhappy," he said with an awkward smile.

Belle made her way to his side of the wheel and placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"You promised me a story," she said.

"Did I?"

"Hmm-hmm," said Belle as she sat next to him.

"Tell me about you son."

Rumple felt as though the walls were closing in. Could he trust himself to talk about his child with her; he would giving his heart to this woman. Last time he did that was with Cora, Regina's evil mother; and she chose a life of royalty over a life with him. It hurt him, and it still did, but could he honestly give himself to this woman? He desperately wanted to; he had to be brave, he just had to; trust that this woman loves him for him.

"I lost him….. nothing more to tell, really," Rumple couldn't believe it. "You coward," he thought to himself. He loved this Belle like he'd never loved any woman before, and yet, he couldn't tell her about his son; he couldn't take a chance and just believe in their love.

"And since then you've loved no one, and no one has loved you?" asked Belle.

Rumple leaned in closer:

"Why did you come back?"

"I wasn't going to, but something changed my mind."

Rumple couldn't stop looking at her; his breath was taken away, and he sighed. The way she was looking at him; so much love and desire in her eyes, a desire for him like no other woman in his life has had. He could see his future in those beautiful blue eyes. Belle could sense that there was something wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

"No one, no one has ever looked at me like that. Not even my wife."

Belle wanted him, she wanted to kiss him. She moved a bit closer, then leaned in, closing her eyes and being extra careful not to startle him, she kissed him softly. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt in her life; her first kiss. All the feelings she had for him; all the desire, the lust, the passion, had come full circle in this one amazing moment. She gently pulled away, and opened her eyes; his were still closed, as he was still reeling from the moment. Then, his skin began to change; the green became paler and paler as the seconds passed and he could feel it.

"Oh….. What's happening?"

Belle voiced her joy, and stroked the sides of his hair. The Queen was right; he did love her, and she knew it, and now that his curse was breaking, they could be together forever.

"Kiss me again….. It's working," she said happily.

"What is?" asked Rumple, obviously confused.

"Any curse can be broken."

Rumple looked down at his hands, as they slowly changed color; and it was then, that he registered the words that just came out of her mouth. She couldn't have possibly known that. Only the most advanced magic users know that, which means this was a trick.

"Who told you that?!" shouted Rumple, as he stood up abruptly, his stool flying backwards.

Belle became confused; she didn't know what had happened; Rumple just did a complete 180 in span of thirty seconds. Now he was standing in front of her, angrier than a rabid lion.

"Who knows that?!"

"She….. she…..um…." Belle was so terrified she couldn't speak.

Rumple turned and stormed over to the covered mirror in the corner.

"She? You….. evil…. bitch," he said as he tore the cover off, and began shouting at his own reflection.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME! I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me?!" he shouted.

Belle looked more confused now, than she did a minute ago. She stood there in fear, watching Rumplestiltskin yell at his own reflection.

"Um…. Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"The QUEEN! Your friend, the Queen. How did she get to you?"

"She was hardly my friend…. I met her on the road."

"Oh I see…. So, she enlisted you in effort to kill the beast…. Or is this all your idea? Is this you trying to be the hero? I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never love me." Rumple was past the point of reason now; Belle was just another Cora, she only valued herself. How could he have been so blind?

"It was working," said Belle, as she tried to grab his hand, but he snatched it away.

"SHUT UP!"

"This means it's true love," she yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Why won't you believe me?!"

Rumple grabbed her on each arm, and shook her violently; screaming inches away from her face.

"BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME!"

Rumple squeezed her arm, his nails digging in to her skin, and dragged her down to the dungeons. He threw her inside, and slammed the door behind him. She ran towards the door just as it closed; she tugged on the handle, but it was no use.

"Wait! No! Please, you have to believe me! I do love you! With all my heart," said Belle, as she pounded on the door.

Nothing; and now she was back in the dark damp cell she had grown accustomed to during the few weeks of her time here. She sat on the bed, and began to sob in her hands. It obvious now that the Queen had tricked her, and had brought her into her ongoing feud with Rumple, and she couldn't be angrier with him. He didn't believe her after all they'd been through; he wouldn't even listen. She brushed her loose hair from her face, and stopped her cries, as she heard the sound objects tumbling and glass breaking upstairs accompanied by Rumple's angry screams.

Rumple had gone into a frenzy; his angry blinding him, he took his cane and began to smash the cupboard glass in anger. Dishes of all sorts spilled over the broken shelves and onto the floor, breaking some more. Rumple didn't care he just wanted to beat out his anger and pain; the pain of knowing that he could never be loved again, that no one could ever want him. Belle was supposed to be the one, but she was just like the others, and even though he now hated her, he knew there would no one else like her. He looked over at the tea set on the table; the very same one she used to serve him every day. He picked up a cup, and just began throwing them at the walls. SMASH… SMASH…. SMASH, each one coming to an abrupt end; pieces flying in all directions. He picked up the last cup, then noticed the chip on the side. The memories of their first night together came flooding back; he couldn't do it. He placed the cup back on the trey, and made his way back down to the dungeons.

Belle sat still on the bed with her head resting on the damp wall. The door swung open, and in walked Rumplestiltskin. Belle had an idea that her life might come to an end right now, and she just wanted to get it over with; her soul felt like it had been ripped in two, and she felt like she was already dead.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Go," he whispered, as he pointed outside the door before turning his back to her.

"Go?" Belle didn't understand.

"I don't want you anymore, dearie. You're too much of a risk," he said calmly.

Belle stood up and made her way to the door. No; she wasn't going to let him off that easily. She had a few words for him too, and she wasn't leaving until he listened. She stopped at the door way, then made her way back to stand in front of him. She looked up into his cold dark green eyes, and spoke her mind:

"You know, you were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. You just couldn't take the chance," said Belle.

"That's a lie," he said through gritted teeth; she was right though. She was the only person that could read him just like the books she held so close to her heart.

She took one step closer, so that she was right in face. She wanted him to feel how much he was making her hurt; how her heart was breaking.

"You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin or how powerful you become, that fact doesn't change."

"I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple, really….. my power means more to me than you."

'No…. No…. That's a lie. You just don't think I can love you. I told you about my dream earlier today, and as I walked back, I decided…. that you, Rumplestilskin, were my new dream. And now you've made your choice, and you're going to regret it….. forever. All you'll have is an empty heart… and a chipped cup.

And with that, Belle left him alone, but she missed the single tear that ran down Rumple's cheek, as he already began to regret the decision he just made. Belle stormed into the great hall; she grabbed her satchel and her cloak, then ran down the path, through the courtyard and into the enchanted forest; the tears soaking her cheeks as she went. Her heart was broken, and much, much worse, she had no idea where she was going from here.


End file.
